Todo por un guerrero
by lobunaluna
Summary: La idea era realizar un tratado de paz, pero llegado el momento de revivir a los guerreros se toparon con un problema... ¿Con quien se queda Kanon? Poseidon dice que es un marino, por lo tanto le pertenece. Athena dice que es un caballero dorado y le pertenece a ella. Se hará un juicio, para ver con quien se queda el desgraciado guerrero. El mejor argumento se lleva al muchacho. xD
1. Chapter 1

**_Saint seiya no me pertenece_**

**_Tampoco la imagen de portada._**

* * *

_El tratado de... ¿paz?_

Los dioses estaban todos repartidos en la inmensa habitación con forma de media luna. En el centro había un atrio inmenso donde Zeus, Nike y la insoportable de Hera (Quien no había parado hasta que Zeus le diera el lugar que se supone que ocuparía Gea) se sentarían. Poco a poco los otros dioses fueron ocupando los lugares indicados por sus nombres. Por un lado, Zeus había sentado a Athena y a todos los dioses que no tenían problemas con ella. Y en otro lugar a todos los que tenían problemas con la diosa.

-Atención-el dios golpeo el martillo de madera para obtener el total control de la sala- empieza esta audiencia con el único fin de obtener un tratado de paz que sea equitativo para todos.

-Bueno... espesaremos con el primer punto-informo la serena Nike- el principal de todos... La tregua: un tratado de no agresión.

-Saquen a Athena del gobierno de la tierra y vas a ver como terminan las guerras- comento Hera.

-Opino igual que Hera.-comento Ares, algunas voces comenzaron a opinar igual que la diosa del matrimonio.

-Nike.-Zeus miro a la joven de cabellera blanca y ojos azules- ¿Haces lo que te pedí?-La diosa asintió, en menos de un segundo la veloz deidad había encintado a Hera a la silla, colocado cinta en la boca de la misma y un bonete que decía "Burra". -No te pedí lo del bonete.

-Me pareció un bonito detalle-informo la diosa de la victoria con un tranquila sonrisa.- Athenea es la diosa que protege a los humanos, por lo tanto ese pedido no puede ser aceptado.-voces en contra y a favor.- Yo tengo un mejor plan...

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Zeus.

-Todos firman un tratado de paz absoluta por 100 años que es NADA.-los dioses comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo- si en esos 100 años, logran llevarse bien. Entonces se firmara un tratado de paz definitivo.-otra vez las voces, a la gran mayoría le parecía una buena idea.

-¿Que hay con los guerreros?-pregunto Hades- yo tengo a mis espectros sellados en el rosario del guerrero de Athena.

-No te quejes, los míos están en tu mundo o en un pilar donde siempre les da el sol-informo Athena, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo también tengo a mis guerreros en el inframundo-informo Poseidón, otros dioses que habían tenido conflictos bélicos con Athena o entre ellos también comenzaron a protestar con respecto a los guerreros.

-Silencio-Zeus golpeo el martillo, tan fuerte, que partió la mesa.- ups... Bueno ya que tengo su atención, reviviremos a los guerreros. Pero no pueden atacarse entre ustedes.-los dioses se dieron por resignados y aceptaron la consigna.

-Bueno... yo quiero a mis siete marinos...

-¿Como que siete?-Athena le miro con desconfianza.- Son seis, Sorrento está vivo.

-No, Athena, son siete: Isaac, Io, Baian, Kaza, Tethys, Krishna...-hizo una breve pausa- Kanon.

-¡NO! Kanon es un caballero de la élite, me MI élite... Es un caballero dorado-informo la joven en un tono desafiante- no un marino.

-Pues si se van a pelear por él-Ares les miro- yo lo acepto con gusto, tanto Saga como él me sirven de contenedor.

-NI LO SUEÑES-Bramaron las deidades de la guerra y el mar.

-Bueno... solo era una idea. Nada perdía con intentarlo.-comento el dios- además, que mejor que darle el asunto a un tercero así se acaban las riñas.

-Ya basta-Zeus golpeo su maso- ¿Quién se queda con Kanon?

-YO-dijeron las dos deidades al mismo tiempo.

-¿Se pueden poner de acuerdo?-pregunto Zeus, mientras veía que otros sacaban: cigarrillos, cartas y botellas de licor para pasar el rato. El asunto llevaría su buen tiempo.

-Es mi caballero.

-Es el jefe de mis generales marinos.

-¿Argumentos?-pregunto Nike.

-Esa alma me ha servido como caballero de Géminis desde la era del mito.-informo Athena, segura que se jugaba la carta maestra.

-Esa alma, me juro lealtad bajo el nombre de Lucario en la primera guerra santa con la pesada.-Poseidón miro a Athena- y si no me equivoco el segundo géminis, siempre es la sombra y el despreciado.-golpe bajo.- ¿Lo quieres para atormentarlo haciéndolo vivir en las sombras?

-Obligaste a Lucario a jurarte lealtad, a cambio de la vida de su hermano-Athena frunció el ceño ignorando la pregunta formulada con cizaña.- además, eso no cuenta. Kanon es mi caballero.

-Es el jefe de mis generales y fui el único que le dio un lugar _**real**_ en su ejército.-Poseidón le saco la lengua- si no hubiera muerto su hermano, tú lo tendrías abandonado en un rincón.

-YA BASTA-bramo Zeus, al ver que Athena le iba a seguir la pelea a Poseidón.- ¡HADES!

-No hice nada.- se apresuró a decir el hombre que le estaba quemando con un encendedor, que se apresuró a esconder, el cabello a la distraída Deméter.

-No es por eso...-el dios se masajea la sien- Quiero que vallas al infierno y traigas a Kanon de Géminis...

-Está en el monolito.-corrigió Nike, que revisaba el expediente de Kanon. A fin de cuentas, era una de las diosas de la justicia y tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto.

-Bueno... Ve al santuario de mi hija-hizo una pausa- y trae el alma de Kanon de Géminis.

-DE DRAGÓN MARINO.-Protesto Poseidón.

-Esto...-Hades miro a sus hermanos algo confundido.- ¿Bajo qué nombre lo busco?

-¡SOLO BÚSCALO!-Al poco tiempo, Hades volvió con Kanon quien venía envuelto en una mortaja morada y cuyo rostro no era visible.

-Aquí esta...-informo Hades, antes de volver a su lugar, levantar un cartelito que decía "YO APOYO A LA SARDINA" y echarse a dormir la siesta. Lo del apoyo a Poseidón, solo era para fastidiar a su sobrina.

-Bueno...-el dios miro a Kanon, que se había quitado el capuchón de la mortaja.- veras muchacho...-aprecio atentamente el rostro del joven- ¿Eres soltero?

-¿Eh?-Kanon le miro no entendiendo, Hades había dicho algo de juicio de tenencia... Pero no lo había entendido muy bien.

-¡PAPÁ!-Bramo Athena- ¡él no es una de tus conquistas!

-Solo estaba comprobando que pudiera hablar...-se escusa el dios.- veras Kanon...-no dijo cargo por miedo a que se armara otro pleito- Athena y Poseidón se están debatiendo tu tenencia...

-¿Mi tenencia?-El joven miro a los dioses- ni que fuera un objeto... para que se pelearan por mi "tenencia"

-Escucha querido.-Nike le miro- la idea es que tú nos digas con quien prefieres estar... si te regresamos a la vida.-informo la diosa con resaltador en mano, mientras seguía marcando los puntos a favor que tenía Athena en la causa.

-Athena.-fue la rápida respuesta de Kanon.

-¿Qué?-Poseidón se puso de inmediato junto a Kanon y lo atrajo hacia él- ¿Estás seguro? Yo podría ofrecerte mejores cosas que Athena.

-¿Disculpa?-el joven le miro arqueando una ceja- no tienes nada que yo quiera, Poseidón. Le jure lealtad a Athena y así será siempre...-la diosa miro a su padre, le hizo gesto de que ya era mejor cortar el asunto y darle a Kanon.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto el dios mientras le mostraba su chequera- Puedo ofrecerte mejor seguro médico y pensión de retiro que la tacaña de mi sobrina... ¿Qué dices?

-No.

-Ya lo escuchaste.-La diosa tironeo a Kanon de la manga y lo puso a su lado.- Es mi_**caballero.**_

-Es mi marino...-comento el dios antes de agarrarle del otro brazo y tironea de Kanon- Además tú tienes al otro.

-Oye... mi hermano no es una cosa-gruño Kanon.

-Tú ya tienes un guardián de Géminis, yo tengo que tener al jefe de mis marinos.-informo antes de tironear con más fuerza de Kanon.

-ES MI CABALLERO-La diosa tironeo de nuevo de Kanon y lo puso a su lado.

-¡ES MI GENERAL MARINO!-Replico el otro con cara de berrinche- tú lo tienes ahí tirado al pobre... no le das un cargo...-informo mientras tiraba de nuevo de Kanon- YO LE DOY EL MÁS IMPORTANTE.

-¡YO NO LO DEJO AHÍ TIRADO!-bramo la diosa en su defensa.

-YA ME SUELTAN CRÍOS -Kanon se soltó y miro molesto a las deidades- NO SOY UN OBJETO. YA TE UTILICE-Miro fiero a Poseidón- YA TE SERVÍ...-miro a Athena.- AHORA DÉJENME DE TIRONEAR. QUE PARECEN PENDEJOS MALCRIADOS.

-Bueno...-Ares se paró detrás de Kanon- si no quieres ni con uno ni con otro... Me falta un contenedor.

-Antes me tiro de cabeza al vació.-replico Kanon, mientras se alejaba del dios.

-Kanon-la diosa Nike le miro, ahora llevaba puesta una túnica negra de juez- ¿Entiendes el motivo del pleito?-pregunto, mientras Hermes se ponía a teclear en una máquina de escribir muy antigua.

-Sí.

-Bueno, dado que la persona en cuestión entiende el conflicto de intereses en que se halla inmerso por causas que superan su voluntad.-la diosa hizo una pausa mientras el secretario, Hermes, escribía- como una de las juezas del alto tribunal divino. Ordeno una revisión de caso y la elaboración de un juicio mañana por la mañana.

-¿QUÉ?-Athena y Poseidón se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Lo que oyeron. Tiene menos de 24 horas para presentarse con las razones por la que quieren la tenencia del mortal conocido como: Kanon de Géminis o de Dragón Marino. Además de evidencia que refute sus fundamentos sobre la legitimidad de posesión del alma del joven.

-Pero...-comenzó Poseidón.

-Mientras se decide qué hacer con él-la diosa miro al chico- Estarás hospedado en los Elíseos, bajo la vigilancia de tres dioses neutrales...-el caballero se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que el hospedaje le era indiferente.

-Necesito de dos de mis caballeros-informo Athena.- A Camus y Saga...

-De todas formas, saldrán del infierno-informo Nike- te concedo a esos dos guerreros para poder llevar a cabo la defensa en el juicio...

-No es justo... Entonces yo también quiero un letrado...-El dios de los mares le miro molesto, Nike hizo un gesto asintiendo al pedido y luego miro Hades- ¿Que tanto saben tus jueces del infierno de juicios?

-Poseidón ¿Qué tal si me preguntas que forma tiene un cuadrado?-pregunto Hades, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Obvio que saben de juicios... Para algo son JUECES desde la era del mito... PEDAZO DE IDIOTA.

-¿Me prestarías uno?-Todos los dioses miraron sorprendidos a Poseidón.

_Continuara..._

¿Lo continúo o lo borro?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen y los dioses mucho menos xD._**

* * *

_El juicio._

A penas nos reviven... y tenemos que salvarle el pellejo a mi hermano.

Athena les había súper exagerado la cuestión a Camus y Saga, cosa que se pusieran TODAS las ganas a resolver la cuestión. Athena, de mientras, estaba durmiendo muy profundamente en su habitación... Mientras el par de guerreros era súper rodeado de libros y pergaminos donde tenían que sacar toda la información y razones por las que el alma de Kanon pertenecía a Athena...

-¿Crees que realmente destruyan el alma de Kanon si no hay acuerdo?-pregunto, algo preocupado Camus mientras anotaba otras cosas que les seria de relevancia en el juicio.

-Espero no tener que presenciar ello...-comento Saga, mientras leía libros a gran velocidad- Tenemos que evitar que eso pase y si llegara a estar por pasar... Tomo a mi hermano y salgo corriendo del recinto para esconderlo en algún lado del mundo donde los dioses no den con él...

-Eso es imposible...-comento Camus, ante la mirada asesina de Saga- digo que es imposible que encuentren a Kanon, si tú lo escondes...-se apresuró a decir, más le valía no desperdiciar su nueva vida.

_Santuario Submarino._

-Así que... Tenemos que hacer que Kanon quede en su poder...-Minos miraba con aire aburrido las pertenencias de la biblioteca de Poseidón.

-Sí.

-¿Eso lo haría infeliz?-pregunto Radamanthys, mientras sopesaba muy bien las cosas.

-Seguramente.

-¿Molestaría a la diosa Athena?-formulo la pregunta final Aiakos.

-Sí, molestaría y mucho... a mi sobrina.-informo el dios- seguramente a Hades, le haría muy feliz ver a la mocosa llorar.

-Va hacer feliz al señor Hades -Minos miro a Radamanthys.- Y a ti te haría feliz que Kanon fuera infeliz...

-Muy cierto...-Radamanthys sonrió malicioso- está bien... ¿Los papeles del caso?-Poseidón les hizo gesto de que le siguieran.

_Habitación._

-Hay madre...-soltó Aiakos, cuando vio los archiveros que llegaban hasta el techo.

-Ahí tienen todo lo necesario para garantizarme el derecho de que Kanon me pertenezca.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar el libro de los muertos...-Minos salió disparado hacia el inframundo, dejando a los otros dos el trabajo más pesado.

-¿Para que el libro?-Poseidón noto una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de los jueces- ¿Hay algo que no se?

-Dios Poseidón...-Radamanthys comenzó a hablar en su tono más ceremonioso- ¿Quiere a Kanon de Géminis en su poder?

-Sí, lo quiero a mi servicio.

-Entonces...-miro Aiakos, quien sonrió malicioso- vaya a contar cuantos granos de arena hay en las playas de todos los mares...

-Pero...-el dios miro furico al juez.

-Con Radamanthys, tenemos mucho que leer y no queremos ser molestados.-Informo Aiakos, olvidándose de que recién había mandado al dios a contar arena.

-MÁS les vale, que cuando el juicio termine yo tenga a Kanon en mi poder.

_Palacio de justicia, Olimpo._

-¿Que hacen esos tres con Poseidón?-pregunto algo preocupado Camus, mientras veía a los tres jueces del infierno vestidos con trajes de buen corte.

-Si los tiene de abogados...-Saga miro algo preocupado a Camus.

-Ve pensando en tu plan B.-Athena llego y se sentó junto a sus caballeros- ¿Que hacen ellos ahí?-indico a los espectros.

-Hades se los presto, para que le hagan de abogados.

-Nos van hacer papilla...-murmuro Saga, pensando muy bien donde esconder a Kanon. Dado que seguía creído que destruirían el alma de su hermano.

Nike entro a la sala y se sentó tras el atrio, luego de mirar atentamente a los presentes (dioses y restantes chismosos divinos) llevo su mirada azul a los litigantes.

-Entra en sesión el juicio de la tenencia del mortal Kanon Yaco Aricalteris, también conocido como Kanon de Dragón Marino o Kanon de Géminis.

-Me siento en un juicio de divorcio...-murmuro Camus, Saga dejo libre un suspiro.

-Los representantes de la diosa Athena-miro a los dos caballeros, que tenían sus esperanzas por el piso luego de ver a aquellos que ejercían como jueces en el infierno- presentaron pruebas, que demuestran la legitimidad del pedido de su diosa y que claramente indican que el alma que se encuentra en proceso de disputa le corresponde estar a su servicio.

-Tal vez zafamos...-susurro Saga.

-No obstante-Athena dejo la champagne que estaba a punto de descorchar- Las pruebas presentadas por los representantes del dios Poseidón- hizo una pausa- prueban que el alma en cuestión ha estado en varias ocasiones al servicio de su representado.-Camus miro de reojo a los jueces, quienes tenían rostros de piedra a pesar que estuvieran pensando: "Que aburrido todo esto" (Aiakos), "Quiero un trago" (Radamanthys) y "Que sexy que se ve Nike con la sotana de juez" (Minos).-Por lo tanto, dejare abierto el debate. Dependiendo de los argumentos presentados, decidiré cual es el lugar correcto para el sujeto en cuestión.-Miro a los "representantes"- pueden llamar a sus testigos y llevar a cabo sus alegatos.

Camus, Athena y Saga escucharon como alguien se tronaba los dedos. Luego vieron a Minos levantarse y sonreír como un malnacido.

-Su señoría. Queremos llamar al estrado a nuestro primer testigo.

-Adelante.

-Dios Poseidón, pase al estrado.-Camus sonrió con malicia al escuchar a quien llamaban primero.

-Puede que quieran eliminar la molestia antes de que se ponga pesado-al escuchar las palabras de Saga, la sonrisa de Camus se esfumo.

-Juras decir la verdad y toda la verdad.

-Sí, juro.

-Más te vale tío, porque tenemos a Apolo como detector de mentiras-Hermes sonrió malicioso- y si mientes le daremos el alma de Kanon a Athena.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te sentaron al frente...-comento el dios por lo bajo, para luego lanzar una mirada asesina al dios sol.

-Bajo el nombre de Lucario de Géminis. ¿El alma en cuestión le juro lealtad?

-Sí.

-¿Cuando fue eso?

-En la primera guerra santa contra Athena. En la era del mito.-Informo Poseidón con una media sonrisa.

-Por lo tanto, el alma en cuestión había servido con anterioridad a su persona.

-Es correcto.

-Por lo tanto, presentamos estos comprobantes de vida y sentencia, como prueba, del libro de los muertos-le tendió unos papeles a Nike- donde queda explicito que el alma en cuestión sirvió en más de una ocasión a nuestro cliente.

-Las pruebas son aceptadas.-informo la diosa, mientras leía las partes que los espectros habían marcado y también las que no.- ¿Tienen más preguntas?

-No, su señoría.-Quiero que nos deje trabajar tranquilos, de una vez por todas.

-¿La otra parte desea interrogar al testigo?-pregunto amablemente Nike.

-Ahora lo hago pedazos...-susurro Camus, antes de levantarse de su lugar e ir junto al dios del mar.- Sabiendo muy bien que no debe, tampoco puede, mentir. Quiero que le diga a todos los presentes, en qué circunstancias Lucario de Géminis le juro lealtad.-La cara del dios de los mares se puso por completo roja.

-Debes responder al pedido, Poseidón, o estarás en desacato.-informo la diosa.

-Estábamos en guerra, con Athena.

-Puede ser más específico en que preciso momento Lucario de Géminis le juro lealtad.-Pidió Camus, saboreando cada palabra- según los informes presentados por Luca de Géminis, hermano mayor del mencionado, él dios Poseidón extorsiono al caballero para que se uniera a su ejército.

-Objeción.-Aiakos miro fijo a Camus- El informe fue presentado por un miembro de la élite dorada, por lo cual la información puede presentarse alterada por las relaciones de índole personal del mencionado Luca de Géminis.

-Denegada. -La diosa le observo- Los informes, de todos los miembros de la élite dorada, pasan a revisión antes de ser archivados. De encontrarse alguna alteración de índole personal el informe es rechazado. Téngalo presente para la próxima abogado.-Aiakos apretó los labios- Puede proseguir.

-Responda a esto Dios Poseidón. ¿Hubo una razón extraordinaria por la cual Lucario de Géminis se vio obligado a jurarle lealtad?

-Protesto.-Minos miro a Nike- Otorgarle opciones a un sujeto no conlleva a la persona a elegir la opción que beneficia a un tercero.-la diosa lo pensó un poco.

-Aceptada-miro a Camus- Re formule su pregunta.

-¿Tenía su tridente en el cuello de Luca de Géminis cuando le sugirió a Lucario de Géminis que sería beneficioso, para su hermano mayor, jurarle lealtad?-Los tres jueces se miraron sorprendidos- le recuerdo que si se niega a responder o no lo hace, será considerado en desacato.-Los otros tres fulminaron al dios con la mirada, sin duda recurrir a ese método para garantizarse la lealtad de alguien era poco recomendado, y ellos no podían agotar la paciencia de Nike. Tenían más cartas bajo la manga... Esta la dejarían pasar.

-Si.-gruño por lo bajo el dios.

-Hable más alto.-pidió Camus, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Sí, fue en esas circunstancias en la que me juro lealtad.

-No más preguntas.-Camus regreso a su lugar, mientras Nike en su estrado dibujaba a un Poseidón ahorcado. No era partidaria de las extorsiones como medio para conseguir algo.

-El testigo puede dejar el estrado.-miro a los espectros, que estaban con expresiones indescifrables.- Pueden llamar a su siguiente testigo.

-Llamamos al estrado a la diosa de la guerra, a la señorita Athena.-La diosa en cuestión abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras Radamanthys se paraba. Él llevaría a cabo las preguntas.

Las manos de Athena se movían nerviosas, mientras el espectro sopesaba con que pregunta comenzar.

-Está bien-a la diosa casi se le detiene el corazón- antes que nada quiero que me responda. ¿Qué cargo ocupa Kanon de Géminis ahora que su hermano está vivo nuevamente?

-Pues...

-Teniendo en cuenta, que las leyes de su santuario-hizo una pausa- escritas y determinadas por usted misma. -Athena paso saliva- Condenan al segundo gemelo a una vida de **desasosiego y clandestinidad**. SIN posibilidad de salir de esa condición, a menos que su hermano mayor no pueda ejercer sus funciones como caballero.

-Que bien que usa las palabras el borracho hijo de...-gruño Saga por lo bajo.

-¿Que función pretende darle a esa persona? Si el reglamento, impuesto en su santuario, prácticamente anulan su existencia.-Athena no sabía que decir, el muy infeliz la estaba acorralando solo con lo escrito en el reglamento.- Si no me equivoco-miro fijamente a la deidad- de no ser por la intervención de Set de Géminis, toda documentación que revelara la existencia de Kanon Aricalteris hubiera sido suprimida o destruida según las leyes que usted impone en su ejército.- Saga y Camus tenían unas ganas asesinas de suprimir a su diosa.

-La está haciendo trisas...-susurro Saga, ignorando que su hermano escuchaba todo desde la última fila en donde era custodiado por cuatro dioses neutrales.

-Una simple pregunta diosa Athena-la chica paso saliva- ¿Usted quiere el bien para el alma de esa persona?

-Por supuesto, yo...

-¿Y no sería mejor que estuviera en un santuario donde su existencia no está prohibida o suprimida?-Athena cerro la boca, si decía que si estaría entregando en bandeja de plata a Kanon.- ¿No piensa responder?-sonrió malicioso- le recuerdo que eso es desacato.

-Protesto-el espectro se dio vuelta alarmado- No se está debatiendo que lugar es mejor o peor para mi persona.

-Protesta aceptada-la diosa miro al espectro- la pregunta queda invalidada.

-No puede ser que tenga que hacer esto...-Kanon fulmino con la mirada a su hermano y a su camarada- usen los cerebros ¿Para que los tienen?

-¿Tiene otras preguntas?-pregunto Nike a Radamanthys. El cual negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento fulminando con la mirada a Kanon.- Athena, puedes dejar el estrado.-observo a Kanon, que husmeaba en la lista de posibles testigos.

-Su señoría, quiero llamar a un testigo.-La diosa asintió.- Llamo a Set de Géminis.-la diosa parpadeo algo sorprendida y los jueces se quedaron helados, no habían investigado nada de ese tipo.

-Proceda.

-El señor Radamanthys, aquí presente, hizo mención a un hecho que le tiene relacionado abiertamente- Kanon miro fijamente a su maestro- ¿Puede aclarar ese hecho?

-Por supuesto.

-Por qué razón los papeles que confirmaban mi existencia no fueron suprimidos como la ley lo dictan.

-Por qué esa ley entro en desuso desde el siglo X.-Informo el ex caballero.- A pesar que figure en el reglamento, la ley dejo de ponerse en práctica.

-Entonces, la suposición del señor lagar... de Radamanthys de que mis papeles no se suprimieron porque usted intervino es errónea.

-Sí. Solo hice mención del tema con el patriarca Shion, para estar seguro que esa ley ya no se practicaba.

-No más preguntas.-miro a Radamanthys- es todo suyo.

-¿Realizaran alguna pregunta al testigo?-los tres jueces negaron con la cabeza. Mientras Radamanthys sacaba una hoja de un maletín con combinación e intercambiaba palabras por lo bajo con los otros dos.

-Su señoría, queremos presentar evidencia.

-Concedido.-La diosa recibió el papel de manos del sonriente Radamanthys- La evidencia es...aceptada-la diosa miro algo sorprendida a Radamanthys y luego observo a Kanon- Supongo que quiere llamarle al estrado.

-Por favor.

-Kanon de Géminis, acuda al estrado.-pidió Nike.

Como voy a disfrutar acorralándote con tus propias palabras, pensó con absoluta malicia Radamanthys.

_Continuara._

* * *

_No sé si me quedo gracioso, pero hice lo que pude._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._

_El anterior me quedo medio flojo de comedia, espero que este les guste más._

* * *

_La decisión._

Radamanthys miro fijo a Kanon, quien estaba como si nada mirando al juez del infierno. El silencio era absoluto en la sala, nadie movía un musculo.

-Bueno.-Comenzó Radamanthys.

-Moción para pedir que mi testimonio será reservado para el final del juicio.-Pidió Kanon, con los ojos cerrados y un semblante indescifrable.

-Concedido.-Radamanthys se quedó helado, dado que Kanon se bajó del estrado y le dedico una mirada por demás llena de burla.

-Protesto, no puede.

-Si puede, a fin de cuentas es su alma la que está en disputa-la diosa le miro, Kanon se acercó al estrado y le dijo algo a la diosa- Por pedido de los representantes de Athena pasamos a un descanso de 20 minutos.

_Sala._

-Kanon. Gracias a los dioses que te puedo ver-Saga apretaba con fuerza a su hermano, que estaba con una mueca poco tolerante.- Pensé que no te vería más...

-¿Tú crees que todo está perdonado?-gruño Kanon, dejando helado a Saga y los otros dos presentes.- Suéltame, Saga.

-Oye.-Saga le miro algo molesto- Pueden destruir tu alma si no sale bien...

-¿Qué?-Kanon miro molesto a Saori- No era necesaria la exageración, diosa Athena.-Los dos caballeros miraron molestos a la deidad, los nervios le habían estado jugando en contra todo el tiempo. Por eso no habían podido tomar el asunto con calma.

-¿Qué pasa si Athena pierde el juicio?

-Me tendré que soportar a Poseidón hasta el último día de mi vida.-Informo el caballero, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Diosa Athena, a pesar que la idea no me agrada, prefiero estar a su servicio que a servicio de su tío.

-Qué bueno oírlo...-comento la diosa, pensando cómo hacerle pagar el tono petulante cuando le tuviera a su servicio.

-Si quiere ser útil, luego de la humillación pública que le hizo pasar Radamanthys-la diosa miro al piso- vaya a buscar café-la diosa se retiró, pensando que mandarlo a encerrar a Cabo Sunion no era mal castigo.- Ahora sí, escuchen bien ustedes dos... Porque si me mandan con Poseidón, los asesinare.

-¿Tienes un plan?-pregunto Camus, el otro con una despiadada sonrisa asintió.

_Sala de juicio._

Radamanthys estaba acomodando unos papeles, entre ellos una copia del que le había presentado a Nike, cuando un curioso aroma llego a su olfato.

-Whisky escoses de 40 años...-Para todos lados, disimuladamente, busco la bebida. No estaba en la sala, pero estaba cerca.-Necesito ir al tocador...-informo antes de salir tras la caza de la bebida.

Baños.

El dichoso Whisky estaba escondido tras un retrete, claramente podría ser obra del dios Dionisio. Realmente necesitaba un trago, le había quedado la rabia por lo de Kanon. Le quería despedazar en el interrogatorio. Completamente absorto en la in gesta etílica, no vio cuando alguien cerraba la puerta con llave.

_Sala de Juicio._

-Ya no podemos esperar al señor Radamanthys.-Nike miro a los presentes- continuaremos sin él. Su testigo.

-Queremos llamar al estrado a Sorrento de Saren.-Poseidón se puso blanco, cuando Kanon menciono al general que aún vivía.

-Eso es malo, muy malo...-susurro el dios.

Sorrento se tronaba las manos, mientras miraba fijo a Kanon. Saga haría las preguntas, mientras su hermano y Camus prepararían los papeles para el siguiente testigo.

-Actualmente ocupas el puesto que le corresponde a Kanon. ¿No es así?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Sabes cuales era los planes de Kanon para con tu dios?

-Si, por desgracia me entere tarde señor.

-¿Y si tu dios deseara re incorporarle a sus filas? ¿Qué opinarías al respecto?

-Pues, que sin duda sería un insulto a la memoria de mis camaradas fallecidos y al santuario en si.-Sorrento atravesaba con la mirada a Kanon- y si él pone un pie en ese santuario como aliado, juro que lo matare me importa poco si al dios Poseidón le molesta o no.

-Ante todo los presentes-miro a la diosa- es clara la postura del joven aquí presente, por lo cual, si el alma de la persona en cuestión fuera otorgada al dios Poseidón se estaría exponiendo su integridad física a una posible muerte.-La diosa asintió- Por lo cual, es poco prudente entregar el alma en cuestión al dios Poseidón.-la diosa volvía a asentir, realmente en esa condiciones no estaba dispuesta a entregarle a Poseidón el alma de Kanon.

-¿A terminado?-pregunto amablemente la diosa.

-Sí, su señoría.-Saga se sentó en su lugar y por abajo choco puños con Kanon y Camus. Había sido idea de su gemelo interrogar al único general viviente.

-¿Quieren interrogar al testigo?

-Si estuviera Radamanthys...-gruño Minos por lo bajo.- No su señoría.

-¿Dónde se metió el infeliz?-Aiakos miro nervioso hacia la puerta.- Él fue el que dijo que interrogaría a Sorrento en caso de que le llamaran...-Observo que los otros hablaban por lo bajo.

-Su señoría, queremos llamar a otro testigo.-Hades miro fijo a los caballeros, tenía la sospecha que a ese testigo lo tenía que ir a buscar en los dominios de la muerte.

-Adelante.

-Queremos llamar a declarar a Milo de Escorpio.-Minos y Aiakos se maldijeron por dentro, según el historial... Milo sin duda sería un testigo que beneficiaria en grande a Athena.

Milo estaba sentado en banquillo de los testigos, mirando a todos lados algo nervioso. Había entendido poco y nada del asunto.

-Milo-Saga miro fijamente al chico, quien le sostuvo la mirada- ¿Cuáles fueron las funciones de Kanon durante la última guerra santa?

-Pues... Cuidar Géminis, a la diosa Athena y liberar el camino para que los caballeros de bronce llevaran la armadura a nuestra diosa.-informo el joven algo perdido.- Si no me equivoco, incluso lucho contigo.

-Y digo yo... ¿Alguien que no está dispuesto a servir a una diosa como Athena y tiene intenciones de servir a Poseidón haría algo como eso?-Miro a Milo a los ojos, más le valía responder bien.

-No, todo lo que hizo fue señal de que su lealtad esta con Athena.-Nike tomo nota del asunto- Probo que es leal a la diosa Athena y acepto el castigo cuando lo descubrí en el santuario...

-¿Atacarías de nuevo a Kanon?

-No, ya ha probado que es un caballero leal a nuestra diosa-informo el joven.

-Entonces, sopesando las palabras de Sorrento y las de Milo aquí presente-el joven miro a la diosa y luego a los demás presentes- es recomendable, dejar que el alma de Kanon quede bajo el servicio de Athena donde su integridad física no se ve amenazada. Dado que el general de Saren, quien actualmente ostenta el cargo mayor del ejército de Poseidón, ha informado que tiene pensado asesinar a Kanon apenas se aparezca en el santuario submarino.-Milo no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca.-Aiakos estaba pensando como revertir el panorama.

-¿Dónde carajos esta Radamanthys?-gruño Minos.

_Baños._

-¿Y... Y... Tu...que..que...memigas?-Radamanthys observo su reflejo algo borroso, en la botella había algo más que whisky... Había una pequeña gota del vino que Dionisio llevaba en su petaca.- ¿Agaso... Tego Gonos en la cara?

_Sala de juicio._

-Hagan algo... La balanza se está inclinando del lado de Athena...-gruño Poseidón, al ver que los jueces no hacían nada.

-Tengo una idea.-Aiakos se paró y miro a la deidad que presidia el juicio.- Señoría, queremos llamar a _**Saga de Géminis**_al estrado.

-Adelante.-Saga, con paso mecánico se dirigió al estrado, mientras su hermano se mantenía en absoluta normalidad.

-Si logras romperlo, podemos dar vuelta la situación.-informo Aiakos, mientras Minos tomaba la iniciativa de interrogar a Saga.

-Saga. ¿Nos puedes decir las razones por la que tu hermano termino en Cabo Sunion?-el caballero se tensó en unos segundos, pero luego se relajó.

-Quería traicionar a Athena.-Minos asintió.

-¿Y cuáles fueron las consecuencias hacía tu persona por esa decisión de tu hermano?

-Me vi obligado a encerrarle.

-Hubo otra consecuencia, más grabe. Dila.

-Quede indefenso ante Ares.

-Una persona que es capaz de traicionar a su propia sangre, no es la mejor compañía-Comenzó Minos- Saga no intento hacer reaccionar a Kanon-el caballero miro alarmado al juez del infierno- solo se limitó a encerrarlo y ya, considerándolo solo un despojo o un objeto sin valor que puede ser desechado sin el menor remordimiento-Saga miro a Kanon, quien seguía igual de indiferente, a pesar de las palabras de Minos.- ¿Acaso no acusaste también a tu hermano de copiarte durante la guerra santa contra el señor Hades?

-Sí, pero...

-Aun sabiendo que las técnicas de géminis, no son exclusivamente de un caballero.

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de persona dejaría que dos sujetos que claramente no pueden convivir bajo el mismo techo se junten? -Minos miro fijo a Saga- tú y tu hermano son incompatibles para vivir juntos, dado que tienden a destruirse mutuamente.

-Objeción, esa es una opinión personal.-Informo Camus, extrañado por que Kanon aún no rompiera el silencio.

-Aceptada-Nike miro a Minos- limítese solo a las evidencias y no agregue opiniones personales.-Minos asintió.

-Ya acabe con las preguntas su señoría...-Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con que Kanon había dejado su lugar.

-Puedes decirle a todos los presentes: ¿Cómo era nuestra relación antes de que sucediera el incidente de los 13 años?

-Nos llevamos bien. Prácticamente hacíamos todo juntos y nos cubríamos mutuamente las espaldas cuando hacíamos alguna travesura.

-Todo eso paso antes de que el dios Ares se metiera en tu cuerpo y envenenara mi corazón para que te odiara ¿No es así?

-Si.-Aiakos y Minos querían tirarse por la ventana más cercana, por eso Kanon estaba tan callado.

-Puedes decirle a los presentes, bajo la influencia de quien tomaste la decisión de encerrarme en Cabo Sunion.

-Bajo la influencia inconsciente del dios Ares.

-¿Puedes decirle a los presentes que fue lo que siempre nos decía nuestro maestro antes de dormir?

-Posibilidades de llegar a una meta, hay muchas. Pero tu hermano es uno solo, así que no lo pierdas. Una vez que lo hayas perdido no volverá.

-Si no hubieras estado bajo la influencia de Ares: ¿Que hubieras hecho ante esa circunstancia?

-Razonaría contigo de un método más diplomático.-Kanon asintió.

-De no haberse producido el incidente del dios Ares.-el caballero miro a su gemelo- ¿Crees que el incidente de Cabo Sunion hubiera existido?

-Lo dudo, jamás te hubiera encerrado allí si Ares no hubiera generado todo el incidente.-Nike le dedico una mirada pensativa a los gemelos. Apolo no había dado indicios de que alguno estuviera mintiendo.

-Puedes decirle a todos cuál fue tu primera reacción apenas estuvimos solos en el descanso.

-Te abrace.

-¿Ustedes creen que alguien que me deseara el mal, incluso siendo alguien de mi propia sangre, me abrazaría?-comentarios por lo bajo- Yo personalmente no lo haría.-El caballero miro a la diosa- Su señoría, en el santuario de Athena tengo a mi hermano sanguíneo: Saga y a mi hermano por elección: Milo.-la diosa le miró fijamente- En el santuario de Poseidón, solo hay un ex aprendiz y actual general que solo me quiere ver muerto.-hizo una pausa- tome su decisión con cuidado. Termine con las preguntas.

-¿Algo que quieran agregar?-la diosa miro a los jueces, quienes negaron con la cabeza. Radamanthys era el "malo" para estas cosas.

-Bueno, si los alegatos han concluido-Nike tomo el martillo.

-Nike. -Poseidón se levantó molesto- No puedes dejarme sin general de Dragón Marino, me corresponde a mi tenerle este siglo. Cada 500 años es mi guerrero, te presentamos la evidencia.-Apretó los dientes, mientras Aiakos y Minos se veían tentados en matarlo ¿POR QUE NO HABÍA DICHO ESO CUANDO LE PREGUNTARON?-Ya había un acuerdo posterior con respecto al alma que es resguardada por la constelación de Géminis y la escama del Dragón Marino.

-¿¡Y AHORA LO DICE MALDITA SARDINA!?-Bramo Aiakos, hecho una fiera. Se hubieran ahorrado muchas horas si el muy idiota les hubiera dicho eso.

-Silencio.-Nike golpeo el martillo.- Tomare la decisión y luego se las comunicare.

_Hall._

-¿Dónde diablos se metió Radamanthys?-Hades miro molesto a los dos jueces, que estaban hechos una furia con el hermano de su dios.

-¿Quién atranco la puerta del baño?-pregunto Hermes, que estaba meta dar saltitos- Alguien traiga la llave...

-Vete a otro baño...-gruño Ares, en eso Kanon se acercó a la puerta y le dio la llave a Hermes. Quien la abrió de golpe e ingreso presuroso al lugar. Kanon se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa a su diosa y a su hermano.- Tío... ¿Te falta un juez?-pregunto el dios de la guerra una vez se hubiera asomado por la puerta.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Me parece que el dragón hijo de "mujer sociable" lo encerró en el baño.-gruño Minos, mientras se acercaba al baño para ver que observaba el dios.

_Sala de café. 20 minutos después._

-¿COMO PUDISTE PASARTE EL RESTO DEL JUICIO BORRACHO EN EL BAÑO?-Bramo Aiakos, completamente sacado con su camarada.

-No me grites Aiakos...-El rubio le miro molesto- No te das cuenta que caí en una trampa de ese infeliz...

-Primero el otro idiota que se guarda información relevante y ahora resulta ser que estuviste borracho en el baño... ¿Como quedamos nosotros ante todo esto?-Minos se sopló molesto el flequillo, mientras Radamanthys se intentaba sacar la borrachera con un café súper negro.

-¿Qué información importante?-pregunto Radamanthys, mientras se tomaba algo para el dolor de cabeza. ¿Como pudo un whisky hacerme tanto mal?

-Al parecer, había un acuerdo entre Athena y Poseidón en que cada 500 años el alma de Kanon le correspondía a la sardina idiota.

-¿Saben la cantidad de bares que pude haber visitado con el tiempo que perdí sentado en ese lugar?-pregunto, sin duda era para matar al dios del mar.

-Seguramente todos los del plante.-Comento Aiakos- sabiendo ese detalle, hubiéramos terminado con este juicio a los cinco minutos de empezado... Pero no, el cerebro de pez tenía que mencionarlo al final.

_Hall._

-¿Cuál de tus ratas sarnosas encerró al juez de Wyvern en los baños?-bramo Poseidón, que se acercaba por demás molesto a Athena y compañía- fue una niñería de tu parte. Sin duda...

-Poseidón -Kanon se paró delante de este y el dios retrocedió un paso- Yo lo encerré ahí, para que vieras que no por ser jueces van a ser los sujetos más brillantes del mundo...

-No, el más brillante eres tu.-Comento el dios, sopesando que si le endulzaba el oído al caballero podría ponerlo de su lado- Por eso te quiero a mi servicio.

-Si esta aburrido-Kanon le miro fijo a los ojos- vete a ver a tus padres al tártaro...-comento antes de alejarse.

_En otra sala._

Sorrento estaba sentado en una ventana, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Nada mal, Sorrento, nada mal.-Kanon cerró la puerta tras sí y observo al joven.- Casi me lo creí...

-Era cierto...-el chico le miro con algo de pena.- Pensé que Apolo diría que mentía.

-Sí, lo sé...-Kanon se acercó al muchacho, me sentiría desilusionado si fuera lo contrario.

-¿Cómo?-el chico le miro como no entendiendo lo que le había dicho.

-Que si no te enojabas y te desilusionabas de mí... Sin duda te había enseñado mal, quería que fueras un guerrero leal. Tú y todos los otros.-Apoyo una mano en el hombro del chico- Sin duda, ustedes, fueron lo mejor que me paso mientras estuve en el santuario de Poseidón.

-Gracias maestro.-en eso noto que el otro sonreía.- ¿Qué?

-Hay que mantener las apariencias...-Sorrento sonrió algo divertido al captar la idea de su maestro.

_Fuera de la habitación._

-Se están diciendo de todo...-comento Hermes, que al igual que otros tantos pegaba la oreja a un vaso de vidrio y este en la puerta- menudo vocabulario tiene el músico...

_Dentro de la sala._

Mientras Sorrento le insultaba, con su consentimiento, Kanon y el sostenían un apartida de cartas... Algo tranquilo y fácil de ocultar en la chaqueta del chico.

_Sala de juicio, Un rato después._

-Teniendo en cuenta los alegatos presentados-Athena y Poseidón estaban por demás expectantes por quien se quedaba Kanon.- Eh decidido que el mejor lugar para Kanon de Géminis es el santuario de Athena.

-¡SI!-Athena se paró y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba- ¿COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO TÍO?

-Athena, comportarte.-Sentencio Nike. La diosa se sentó correctamente.

-Él me corresponde.-Bramo Poseidón, hecho una fiera.- Me lo tendrías que dar Nike. Cada 500 años me toca a mi.

-¿Y dejar que tu otro general le mate?-Nike negó con la cabeza- No, lo lamento el chico se queda con Athena. Es más seguro para él. -La diosa se mantenía calladita, mientras la otra golpeaba el mazo- y es mi última decisión...

_Santuario de Athena, esa misma noche._

_**¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!**_

Rezaba la pancarta en medio del salón del trono, donde todos los revividos estaban haciendo fiesta con autorización de Athena.

-Tenían que haberle visto la cara a Poseidón...-Estaba Saga- Enserio pareciera que le daría un ataque...

-Incluso quiso irse en contra de Nike...-Comento Camus- Y esta de la nada saco un bate de béisbol y le dejo un chichón tan grande como el Himalaya...-Los jóvenes reían con ganas.- Nos la teníamos bastante complicada, hasta que Kanon nos salvó el pescuezo...

-Radamanthys...-Saga les hizo gesto de que se les acercaran- puso en ridículo a Athena en el estrado...-susurro, mientras todos los otros se quedaban con la boca abierta.

-Tuve vergüenza de ser su caballereo...-susurro Kanon, todos le miraron.- No me miren así... Seguro que les paso por la cabeza lo mismo...-Los otros hicieron gestos, como restándole importancia al momento.- Saldré a tomar aire. Me siento ahogado aquí dentro...

_Afuera del recinto._

Por fin un poco de aire... Kanon tomo una buena bocanada de aire fresco, antes de recibir un buen golpe en el cuello.

-Señor...-uno de los jóvenes vio alarmado al hombre.

-No te quedes ahí parado Ío, dame una mano imbécil-Ordeno Poseidón, mientras intentaba arrastrar a Kanon escaleras abajo- Pesa una tonelada...

-Señor... Dijo que venía a hacer las paces con su sobrina.-Se quejó el rubio que venía con ellos. -Mientras se apresuraban a llevarse a Kanon.

-Cállate...-Ordeno el dios mientras se iba a la corrida, en la cual perdió la billetera.

**_Continuara._**

ME TENTE LO ADMITO. No quería que la decisión de Nike fuera la obvia. xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Ni para uno, ni para el otro._

-Listo.-Poseidón miro al joven- No te iras de aquí hasta que Athena desista de ese capricho.-Cerro la puerta del soporte principal, dejando a Kanon maniatado dentro.- Lo que uno tiene que hacer para que le den a sus guerreros.

_Casa de Géminis. Al mismo tiempo._

-Me siento medio raro...-Informo Saga, mientras se refregaba el pecho. Aioros le miro algo curioso- No sé cómo explicarlo... es una opresión medía rara...

-¿Y Kanon?-El joven miro para todos lados- no lo hemos visto desde que dijo que iba a tomar aire.-Saga lo pensó un poco

**Sensación rara en el pecho + mi hermano no aparece = ¿Lo tiene la sardina?**

-Me hago una idea de donde puede estar, si no está en el Santuario...

_Templo de Nike, Olimpo. Tres horas después._

La diosa Nike dormía profundamente abrazada a un peluche que simbolizaba a la paloma de la paz. Su sueño era tranquilo y sublime hasta que...

-¡NIKE! ¡EL IDIOTA DE MI TÍO SE ROBO A KANON!-La diosa, más dormida que despierta se levantó de la cama, vistiendo solo un pijama blanco, y se dirigió a la puerta de su templo.

_Entrada del templo._

Nike salió arrastrando los pies, le tendió un papel a Athena y luego volvió a ingresar cerrando la puerta (dejando un cartel de NO MOLESTAR) tras ella.

Athena algo confundida, y creyendo que en el papel encontraría la solución a sus problema, se dispuso a leer el contenido del mismo.

_**Horarios de consulta jurídica:**_

_**Lunes a viernes de 9:00 a 17:00 hs**_

_**El resto del tiempo sus problemas no me interesan.**_

_**Solo excepciones para los jueces del infierno.**_

-Bueno... tendremos que solucionarlo a nuestra manera...-informo Athena- luego que no digan que no intente hacerlo del modo legal...-la diosa se retiró con paso molesto, seguida de Saga y Aioros.

_Templo de Poseidón, Santuario Submarino._

-Amo Poseidon -Tethys se acercó guiando a Athena, los dos mencionados y Milo que llevaron de colado- Su sobrina está aquí...

-¿Qué quieres Athena? ¿Refregarme en la cara que tienes a Kanon?- Los generales, ahí presentes, hicieron un esfuerzo para que no se les notara la mueca de vergüenza ajena.

-No te hagas el idiota, devuélveme a Kanon.

-Yo no lo tengo y si se te fue JODETE.-replico el dios, como si nada.- De seguro se dio cuenta que eres una mocosa caprichosa y se fue antes de que le empezaras a arruinar la vida.

_-Saga. Sácanos los sentidos._-Pidió Aioros, al ver la cara roja de rabia de Athena.

_Exteriores del Soporte principal._

-¿Qué pasaría si Athena no desiste de la idea de tener al maestro a su servicio?-pregunta algo preocupado Ío.

-Pues... No sé... ¿Quedara hecho huesitos?-replico Baian, mientras miraba la puerta algo dudoso.

-Yo no quiero que el maestro quede hecho huesitos...-informo Ío, con una ligera expresión infantil.- Él fue quien me crió... quien nos crió.

-Pero no podemos ir en contra de lo dictaminado por el amo Poseidón...-comento el otro algo apenado mientras cerraba los ojos, el garrote no tardo en impactar contra su cabeza.

-Supongo que yo debo solucionar todo...-comento el chico, mientras abría la puerta del pilar.

_Salón del trono, varias horas después._

-¡SI NO LO TIENES NO TE VA A MOLESTAR QUE BUSQUE EN TU SANTUARIO!

-NO LO TENGO Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE METAS TUS MUGROSAS MANOS EN MIS COSAS.

-SEGURAMENTE LO TIENES, POR ESO NO QUIERES QUE BUSQUE AQUÍ.

-NO LO TENGO AQUÍ... ¿ACASO ME CREES TAN IMBÉCIL COMO PARA IR CONTRA ALGO DICTAMINADO POR NIKE?

-POR FAVOR. SI ANFITITRE TE PUSO UNA ORDEN DE RESTRICCIÓN CUANDO LA ACOSABAS, DADA POR NIKE, PERO IGUAL LA SECUESTRASTE.

-NO LA ACOSABA, LA CORTEJABA. -Hizo una pausa, dado que se estaba quedando sin aire por tanto gritar.- ADEMÁS, NO LA SECUESTRE... ELLA SE ATASCO EN MIS REDES DE PESCA... SOLO RECLAME MI BOTÍN.

-¡¿DONDE TIENES A MI CABALLERO?!

-¡QUE NO LO TENGO! POR QUE NO TE VAS A PONERLE SERPIENTES EN LA CABEZA A ALGUNA POBRE DESGRACIADA O DEJAR CIEGO A UN POBRE IMBÉCIL QUE JUSTO TE VIO COMO VINISTE AL MUNDO...-la rabia estaba en el rostro de Poseidón- O VETE A CONVERTIR EN MISERABLES INSECTOS A TODO AQUELLO QUE BORDE MEJOR QUE TU. ¡LOCA!

-¡YA BASTA!-Tethys se jalo de los cabellos, al ver que Athena estaba por contra atacar.- LO ENCERRÓ EN EL SOPORTE PRINCIPAL. ¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR!-todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica que estaba por hiperventilarse.

-Gracias querida-Golpeo a Poseidón con su báculo en la cabeza, dejándolo plano en el piso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Vamos por Kanon.

_Afuera del soporte principal._

-Bueno... se escapó Kanon...-comento Milo, al ver a Baian con un chichón tan grande como el Himalaya - ¿Dónde estará?

-¡SALVAJE! ¿QUE LE HICISTE AL IDIOTA?-Bramo Poseidón, que venía corriendo con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-YO NO LE HICE NADA...-Bramo la diosa, comenzando una nueva pelea verbal con Poseidón. Mientras Kaza picaba con un palito a su camarada inconsciente.

* * *

-Gracias al Olimpo que se quedaron sin voz...-estaba Milo, al ver que los dioses se seguían insultando por lengua de señas.- ¿Dónde creen que este Kanon?

-Seguro que esta con Ío.-Informo Baian, con una bolsa de hielo en su mollera.- No por nada es su favorito...

-¿Favorito?-Athena puso una expresión alarmada, mientras Poseidón sonreía como niño.

-Sí, favorito... Ío siempre fue su consentido, aunque lo negó todas las veces.-Tethys se cruzó de brazos- Siempre fue Ío primero...

-¿Cuál es el pilar de Ío?-pregunto Athena por demás alarmada, mientras un poco más desarticulaba con sus zarandeo la columna de Tethys- ¿¡CUAL!?

-Pacifico sur...

-¡NO TE CREAS ATHENA!-Los dioses salieron disparando hacía ese pilar.- ¡NO CONVENCERÁS A KANON DE QUE SE VAYA CONTIGO!

_**¿?**_

Todos se miraron, tenían el mismo signo en la cabeza.

-Saga... ¿Abres un portal hacía ese pilar?-pregunto Aioros, mientras se rascaba la nuca algo desconcertado por el accionar de los dioses.

-No tenemos ni 24 horas de resucitados y ya estamos viendo cosas raras...-comento Baian, algo perdido por toda la situación.

_Pilar del Pacifico Sur._

\- Este fue el cumpleaños de Tethys...-Kanon estaba mirando las fotos que tenía Ío.- ¿Lo recuerda maestro? Fue el primer cumpleaños desde que llego al santuario.

-Sí, me acuerdo...-comento Kanon, con una mirada de nostalgia en los ojos- me acuerdo de los cumpleaños de todos... Gracias por darme las fotos...-el caballero paso las imágenes- Me harían falta en el santuario, gracias por no insistir que me quede...

-Maestro, si su decisión es estar con la diosa Athena. Nosotros no somos nadie para obligarlo a hacer contrario- el chico sonrió.

-Algo me dice, que quieres que me quede...

-Pues... si lo hiciera...-El chico sonrió- No nos caería mal... A fin de cuentas, es uno de los nuestros.-Hizo una pausa- Es como el cabeza de nuestra familia...

-Ío...-Kanon bajo la vista y observo la foto.- No es por ustedes que no me quedo, si fuera solo por ustedes me quedaría...

-ALÉJATE DE ÉL MALDITO MANIPULADOR.-Athena llego corriendo, mientras apartaba a Ío de un empujón.

-Oiga... que sea mi diosa no le da el derecho de llamarme "maldito manipulador"...

-No te lo decía a ti, Kanon-la diosa miro molesta a Ío- Así que este era el plan de Poseidón ¿Eh?-El chico miraba algo perdido a la joven- Distraerme en el salón del trono, mientras tu convencías a Kanon de quedarse... ¿Ese era el plan?

**-¿Pero de que está hablando está loca?**-Soltó Ío, en español, para luego mirar a Kanon que estaba algo perdido y luego miro furioso a la diosa.- ¿ACASO NO PUEDO DESPEDIRME DE MI MAESTRO?- Saori se quedó helada- SOLO LE ESTABA DANDO UNAS FOTOS DE CUANDO NOSOTROS _ERAMOS NIÑOS_ ¡NADA MÁS!-los caballeros y restantes marinos, que acababan de llegar se quedaron helados.- ¡SI NO SE ENTERO ÉL FUE QUIEN NOS CRÍO!-Los ojos de Ío, resplandecían por las lágrimas contenidas era claro el gran apego que tenía hacía Kanon.

-A mí no me vengas con lágrimas de cocodrilo-Kanon al escuchar esas palabras se cruzó de brazos, mientras Athena le dedicaba una mirada altanera al joven- tu maestro... es MI caballero. Por lo tanto su lugar es en MI santuario así que...

-Me quedo con _**mis aprendices**_... -Al escuchar esas palabras dichas tan fríamente, Athena se dio vuelta con una expresión de completa alarma en el rostro- ¿Tan egoísta eres? Chiquilla malcriada. Yo no soy tu pertenencia.-Poseidón estaba boquiabierto, al igual que todos los otros- No tienes derecho a llamar manipulador a Ío... Tampoco hacerle sentir mal.

-Se los dije, es su favorito.-susurro Tethys, mientras el resto de los generales asentían.

-Puedes venir a verles...-se apresuró a decir Athena.

-Paso...-el caballero le atravesó con la mirada- Prefiero aceptar la oferta que me hizo Nike mientras ustedes se peleaban como críos estúpidos.

-¿Cuál?-los dos dioses estaban con la interrogante en la cabeza.

-Seis y seis.-comento Ío, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que si se les habían escapado.- Seis meses con los caballeros y seis con nosotros. Él se había negado, yo estaba presente por eso busque las fotos y se las di...

-Entonces... -Poseidón sonrió con malicia- ¿Kanon es mío?

-De ninguno.-Nike se presentó en un destello blanco- Dado que es una persona, pero como bien ha dicho... Para que se dejaran de comportar como nenes de preescolar le ofrecí que estuviera seis meses con Athena y seis contigo. ¿Cambiaste de opinión?-Kanon asintió.

-Cuando comience el ciclo del otoño, regresare al santuario-Informo Kanon en un tono helado- de mientras me quedare con mis aprendices...-Les hizo un gesto a los marinos, que no tardaron en irse al interior del pilar seguidos por Kanon.

-Pero... pero...-Athena miro a Nike- dijiste que era mío...

-Es claro que eso no soluciona el asunto-la diosa de la victoria y la justicia cerro los ojos- y es decisión de Kanon pasar seis meses aquí y seis contigo.- La deidad se dio vuelta- ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-De ninguno de los dos...-Poseidón tenía una expresión afligida.- Viste lo que lograste... Eres una pesada, ahora tengo que compartir a mi guerrero contigo.

-Nos vamos.-Aioros le puso una mano en la boca a su diosa y comenzó a llevársela a rastras de ahí, no quería que empezara otra disputa verbal.

Poseidón se quedó haciéndole honor al apellido de su contenedor: SOLO.

Al dirigirse a la puerta secreta del pilar, se topó con que Ío la había asegurado por dentro. Al pegar la oreja en la madera, pudo escuchar lo que sin duda era una fiesta privada entre sus marinos.

_Entrada al santuario._

Athena camina a una gran distancia de ellos, muy por delante, maldiciendo a Nike (y a todo sus parientes) por quitarle a su caballero. Más atrás caminaban sus tres escoltas.

-Oigan...-Saga y Aioros miraron a Milo.- ¿Esto es un final feliz o un final triste?

-Solo es un final, Milo... -comento Saga.

-O tal vez un comienzo neutral...-replico Aioros.

_Habitación de Ío, Pilar del Océano Pacifico Sur, Esa misma noche._

_Hoy logre algo que jamás creí que lograría, manipular las emociones de mi maestro para hacer que se quede con nosotros. Creo que fue bueno que justo apareciera la diosa Nike para proponerle el "seis y seis". Me alegra saber que nuestro maestro se quedara con nosotros, por lo menos seis meses al año, aun no termino de creer que no noto que intente manipularlo desde que le dije que noquee a Baian._

-Le tengo que pedir disculpas a Baian, él no estaba en mis planes.

_Habitación de Kanon, Pilar del Atlántico Norte, Al mismo tiempo._

_**Casi me largo a llorar de la emoción, cuando note que Ío intentaba manipularme. Que golpeara a Baian en la cabeza fue un detalle por demás creíble. Me lo hubiera tragado de no ser que soy un experto en la temática.**_

_**Me siento tan orgulloso de mi muchacho... Aún recuerdo cuando intentaba manipularme para que le diera doble ración de postre. Qué tiempos aquellos, no puedo creer que ya sea todo un hombre e intente manipular a su maestro. Es tal el orgullo que sentí, que me costó contenerme de felicitarle por lo bien planeada que estaba su manipulación.**_

_**El toque final de las fotos y el de gritarle a Athena, sin duda fueron el clímax de su manipulación... Este chico llegara lejos si sigue practicando.**_

_**Solo que el manipulado fue él, nunca creí que se tragaría eso que Nike fue por voluntad propia a proponerme el trato de los seis meses. Que no notara que le hable a la diosa por cosmos, sin duda me resulto por demás benéfico.**_

_**No hay palabras para describir lo orgulloso que estoy de ver lo manipulador que me salió, sin duda... Estoy que lloro de orgullo.**_

-Como creció mi pequeño principito...-comento mientras se limpiaba una lagrima fugitiva de orgullo.

Fin

* * *

Ni idea que tal me quedo, pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
